Piggy (Wip)
Background Amelia Darling Rose's life had always involved food. Her mother Lauren was head chef of a very well known restaurant and her father Timothy; a very influential food critic. Even Amelia's older sister Margaret was studying at one of the most prestigious culinary schools. Food brought her family together. But it also tore her family apart. You see, Amelia loved to eat, a little too much, by her early preteen years she was clinically obese. Her parents were embarrassed to take her out of the house, finding clothes her size were nearly impossible. They were ashamed of their 12 year-old wearing women's clothes because clothes for her age group didn't fit. At first, they thought it was a phase of puberty and as soon as she matured, all the fat would disappear. But, to their disappointment, no such thing happened. Margaret teased Amelia mercilessly nicknaming her "Piggy". Her mother began to cut her off food, forbidding her from eating healthy amounts. Amelia lost an immense amount of weight which made her parents happier, but she also started to feel weaker and weaker each day. Her mother still wasn't satisfied with the speed of the weight loss so she decided to force Amelia to do excessive exercise. This caused Amelia to be hospitalized several times. She had been diagnosed with a multitude of illnesses both physical and psychological. Instead of losing her appetite she began to yearn for the fatty foods she was prevented from eating. This behavior carried on for years. She would sit at the table decorated with food and be forced to watch her family enjoy every bite while she nibbled at the bland salad that was placed in front of her. By the time Amelia was 16 she was malnourished and underweight. Her mother beamed with joy as Amelia hopped off the scale. To celebrate, Lauren decided to throw a party for her daughter. The night of the party arrived quickly. The dining room was decorated with streamers "CONGRATS ON 80 LBS" the pink inflated helium balloons read. Her parents hugged her and continued to tell her how proud they were. Margaret however didn't enjoy her sister's success "I don't care how much weight you lose, you'll still be Piggy. Fattest person alive." she whispered in Amelia's ear as she walked past her. While Amelia lied to her father about her journey and how she felt during the process, Margaret and Lauren prepared the food. The smell of gourmet dishes filled the room. Her mouth began to water. Soon the platters of food were sitting on the table. The smell of cooked meats and vegetables seemed to drive her mad. She looked at the golden brown roasted pig that was placed in the middle of the table. "Go on. Do it!" a voice in her head spoke. She jumped onto the table like a rabid animal and ripped apart the pig. "AMELIA OFF THE TABLE! NOW!" her mother shouted at her. "Shut the fuck up, dumb bitch." It was as if she had never eaten. With a sudden surge of power. Amelia lunged at her mother and clawed out her eyes. She popped both of the white, round balls into her mouth. Lauren cried out in pain "NO HAVE MERCY! I'M SORRY!" Amelia continued to eat her mother. "YES MY SLAVE! DO IT!" The voice in her head said happily. Her father and sister let out blood-curdling screams. She then turned to face her father, in a matter of minutes both her parents bodies were mangled and torn beyond recognition. Amelia then turned to Margaret. "Oh Maggie." She said smiling "Did you know that pigs are omnivores and can consume a wide range of food. Pigs are also opportunistic carnivores, that can and will hunt humans for meat." She smiled widely "So let's pig out!" She said and attacked her sister. "Make her pay for the things she did! Punish her the same way they punished you." Margaret's death was by far the most gruesome. Her chest was ripped open and her organs were strewn about the room, her arms were in inhuman positions her final moments of terror were frozen on her face. Amelia was sitting on the now empty kitchen table and was eating the roasted pig from earlier. Her clothes were drenched in blood and bits of meat were stuck in her teeth. Sirens were going off outside "Anybody in the house make yourself known!" Said a rough burly voice. Damn it, cops. Maggie must've called. ''She thought to herself. She ran out of the dining room and tried to run into the kitchen "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" called the officer cocking his gun. Amelia continued to run, she hopped onto the kitchen counter and jumped out of the window into the backyard. As she tried to hop the fence she felt a large pain in her right leg. The officer cocked his gun once more and shot the fence. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER! GET ON THE GROUND! NEXT TIME I WON'T MISS." Suddenly a rush of Adrenaline hit her and she was off. She sprinted past the houses ignoring the pain in her leg. When she could no longer see the city she fell on the floor and collapsed out of pure exhaustion. "Hello? Miss? Are you alright?" Somebody asked. She woke up in a cabin, she was wearing clean clothes and her leg was bandaged and cleaned up. A young man stood next to her. He had electric blue eyes and messy blond hair. "Yeah. I'm fine." She said hoarsely. "What in the world happened to you?" He asked. "Um, it's complicated." She got up and tried to walk. All she could manage was a pathetic limp. "Hey! Wait use these." He said handing her a pair of crutches. "Um thanks Mister...?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Adam. Adam White" He said reaching out his hand. She took his hand and shook it. "And you are?" He asked. Amelia froze up "I-I'm Piggy." She stuttered. "Well that's an odd name." He said as sat on the chair that was placed beside the bed. "Are you hungry?" He asked as she eased herself onto the bed. She nodded her head slowly. "Here I have some food left over." He pulled out a sandwiches and handed them to her. "Go on eat!" Said the dark voice in her head. She started shaking and she could feel herself losing control. "Go on slave! EAT!" She scarfed down the sandwich. "I NEED MORE!" She shouted. She looked at Adam who was confused as to what was going on. "I-I think I have some more." He stuttered "No, I don't want a sandwich. I want something at little more...''Meaty." She smirked. "Now walk." Said the voice. Amelia got up and began walking. It was as if her legs were in perfect working order. She was no longer in control of her own body. He grabbed her arm and punched her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed. Category:Work In Progress Category:OC Category:Female Category:Cannibal Category:Serial Killer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human